


Hana mana

by gemspegasus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1X09 “Po’ipu and for upcoming episode, 1X12 Hana ‘a’a Makehewa.”, Complete, Gen, Spoilers: Hawaii Five 0 2010 episodes: “Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: Hawaii Five 0 2010 episodes:  “Pilot, 1X09 “Po’ipu and for upcoming episode, 1X12 Hana ‘a’a Makehewa.”  Do not read if you want to be spoiler free for the upcoming episode.  ** equals actual dialogue from the upcoming episode.</p><p>Summary:  Hawaii Five 0 agent, Chin Ho Kelly has been taken hostage by Victor Hesse and Wo Fat.  Seven ATF agents who are on vacation in Hawaii during the Christmas holidays help the rest of the Hawaii Five 0 team rescue Chin  The ATF team becomes involved because three members of the team: Chris Larabee, Buck Wilmington and Ezra Standish have past ties with Steve McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hana mana  
> Author: gemspegasus  
> Fandoms: Hawaii Five 0 2010/The Magnificent Seven ATF  
> Genre: Crossover  
> Rating: Gen  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five 0 2010 belongs to Leonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Kurtzman Orci Paper Products, 101st Street Productions, CBS and others not me. The Magnificent Seven belongs to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy, Showtime, Sony Pictures and John Watson. Thank you Mog for creating the Mag 7 ATF sandbox and letting us all play in it. I am only borrowing them for a ride or 7. This fan fiction is for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Status: Complete  
> AN’s1: ATF stands for Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (US Department of Justice.) The Mag 7 characters of Chris Larabee and Buck Wilmington were both Navy Seals before they joined first the Denver PD and then the ATF. Ezra Standish was formerly in the FBI and once worked an undercover assignment in Oahu where he met a young policeman, Chin Ho Kelly.  
> AN’s1a: “Hana mana” means miracle. “Hau’oli Lanui” means Happy Holidays. “Mele Kalikimaka” means Merry Christmas. “Aloha moloi`eheme” means hello friend in Hawaiian.  
> Hawaiian words found at these sites:  
> http://www.wehewehe.org/  
> http://www.alohafriendsluau.com/words.html  
> http://www.chacha.com/question/how-do-you-say-'hello-friend'-in-hawaiian  
> This fan fic was inspired by this 1X12 pictures post: http://community.livejournal.com/hawaii5_0slash/98297.html#cutid1. and this 1X12 preview video found here:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MDqbNnWEjg  
> AN’s2:Fic will surely by Kurtzmaned and Orcied (read Kripked) by next week’s actual episode of 1X12“Hana ‘a’a Makehewa.” This is an AU of what the episode could be like. Artistic license was taken with the settings of the streets and with the explosive and how it could be deactivated and also in what role/capacity Wo Fat and Victor Hesse are going to play in the Hawaii Five 0 episode. Street names mentioned in fic found here: http://www.ifa.hawaii.edu/ifa/maps/waikiki_map.htm

Hana mana Chapter 1

 

Wo Fat hummed to himself as the timer on the explosive collar around the neck of Hawaii Five 0 agent, Chin Ho Kelly finally lit up and began its countdown.

Tauntingly, Wo Fat tapped Chin Ho Kelly’s cheek and told the kneeling law enforcement agent, “Mele Kalikimaka.” The gun runner, spy and assassin then laughingly stepped into the passenger side of the SUV parked on the side of the road. His bodyguard and driver sped off as soon as he closed the door. He retrieved a cell phone out of his pocket and Wo Fat dialed a private number. All he said as the call was answered was, “It’s done.”

On the other end of the line, Victor Hesse nodded to himself as he heard those words. Hesse acknowledged Wo Fat and then hung up on him. Now it was time to put the second phase of his plan into action. On top of the pain of losing his father, Steve McGarrett would also know the pain of losing a teammate and brother in arms when he, Victor killed Chin Ho Kelly. Mcgarrett had killed his brother, Anton so it was only fitting that he kill one of Mcgarrett’s new brothers in arms. Victor smiled to himself and fingered a small remote control. Then he set the control aside, picked up another cell phone which was a different one from the one he had answered a few moments ago and dialed.

“Hawaii Five-0,” Kono Kalakaua answered the phone and listened in horrified silence as the caller spoke a few words and hung up immediately after speaking.

Meanwhile back on the street off of Kuhio Avenue on where Chin Ho Kelly had been dumped off, Chin was mentally berating himself for letting Hesse’s and Wo Fat’s men get the drop on him when he was heading over to the case that the team had been called out to. They had knocked him unconscious and put the collar on him when he had been unconscious. His head throbbed furiously and his dark eyes sparkled with fury as he knew he was the bait luring Steve and the other five-0’s but mostly Steve into Hesse’s twisted mind games. Chin glanced downwards as his cell phone rang and vibrated within one of the pockets of his shirt but made no move to answer it. He couldn’t move at all or the explosive collar would go kaboom.

The cell phone fell silent and then began to ring again scant seconds later.

After the phone call she had received, Kono had immediately called her cousin Chin on his cell phone and prayed that he would pick up. She frantically dialed his number twice in a row and he never picked up. She had also texted him and no response there either.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Kono punched in #2 on her speed dial and breathed out a relieved sigh as she heard Steve’s voice say, “Kono?”

 

Danny was with Steve at the Governor’s office wrapping up some loose ends from their last case when Steve’s cell phone rang. From the look on Steve’s face and because Steve said not a word as he listened intently to Kono on the other end, Danny knew that whatever had happened was bad.

Rage flashed momentarily in Steve’s eyes as he shut down the call and stood up, signaling to Danny to move. He cut off the Governor’s PA with a terse, “emergency.” He then stalked out of the office and down the hall with Danny running to catch up with him.

Danny had been asking, “What’s wrong?” for the last few minutes and had been completely ignored. Finally catching Steve’s forearm as they stepped outside the offices, Danny once again said, “What’s wrong?”

Steve’s head whipped around and his eyes bore into Danny’s as he replied, “Hesse is alive and has Chin.”

Those six words chilled Danny to his bones and he let go of Steve and they both dashed to the car.

HPD had called Kono and told her that they found Chin on Launla Street. She ran through a side street, Manukai toward Launla which was now only a few streets away.

Danny held onto the dashboard and doorframe as Steve tore down Kuhio Avenue.

On the corner of Launla and Kaioiu, Steve braked the car hard and parked it. Then Steve jumped out of the car and sprinted to the policeman guarding the street.

Danny was steps behind Steve.

The guard told them what he knew.

Steve vaulted over the gate and then held it open for Danny to pass through. Once both men were on Launla Street, they took off at a dead run when they saw Chin kneeling in the middle of the street. Within moments the two were at Chin’s side. Danny took one look at the collar around Chin’s neck and swore softly as did Steve.

Chin told them how Hesse and Wo Fat’s men had overtaken him and put the collar on him. Danny bent low to continue talking to Chin while Steve called the Hawaii bomb squad. Kono arrived at that moment and ran to a standstill on the other side of Steve as she caught sight of her cousin for the first time. She immediately crouched down to his eye level and began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana mana Chapter 2

 

In their rental truck, Chris Larabee drove his friends down Kalakaua Avenue toward Waikiki beach and the zoo which was on their itinerary for today.

Ezra and the others of the ATF Team Seven had rescued Maude, Ezra’s mother and her latest husband from a group of thieves attempting to rob the corporate headquarters of Ezra’s stepfather while Ezra and the others had been there in the building.

The grateful man had given them carte blanche to their mansion in Oahu when Judge Travis, their boss insisted that the team take the many vacation days which all the individual members of the team had amassed.

Chris shook his head at all the laughing and teasing going on between the others when he spotted a group of HPD cars gathering off the avenue. A sixth instinct which Chris always followed had him turning off the Avenue and onto the access road where all the police cars were.

Six pair of eyes shot over to their leader as he swerved the truck across the lane and onto another road. The laughter and bantering quieted. Vin and Buck who were in the front seat of the truck alongside Chris and the teammates in the backseat all gazed at the group of policemen now standing behind a cordoned off, gated street. Chris parked the truck behind one of the police cruisers and the seven men spilled out of the truck.

 

The group flashed their badges at the policemen guarding the perimeter of the crime scene.

Buck Wilmington being one of the tallest ATF agents glanced over the policeman’s shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw Steve McGarrett. The ATF agent nudged his blond- headed leader and said Steve’s name.

Chris moved his head and spotted the youngest Navy Seal he had ever trained and commanded. Larabee ordered all of his men except for Buck to help the policemen with the crime scene and the investigation.

J.D. handed out their ear pieces so they could communicate.

Ezra asked to go with Chris and Buck since he knew Chin Ho Kelly.

Chris blinked in surprise but nodded his assent and said, “All right boys get to work, Buck and Ezra with me.”

The ATF agents nodded at one another before spreading out among the Hawaii police force. Chris, Buck and Ezra hurried through the gate and up the street.

*******

Steve, Danny and Kono had moved around and now stood circled around Chin Steve had his back to the three men quickly heading his team’s way. But when both Kono and Danny whipped out their guns and pointed them in the direction behind him, Steve whirled around and did the same. Steve found himself pointing his gun at Chris Larabee, his former CO in the navy seals,

Kono had her weapon trained on Buck Wilmington who had been Larabee’s 2IC in the navy seals unit.

Steve didn’t know the man who Danny had drawn his gun on but he gruffly ordered his team to stand down. Steve and Kono lowered their weapons but Danny kept his gun on the man in front of him until Danny noticed the federal badge placed in front of his face.

Steve introduced his current team to his former commanders and then the Hawaii Five 0 team were introduced to Ezra Standish.

Chin had heard the federal agents arrive but could not see them because Kono, Steve and Danny had formed a protective wall in front of him when the afore-mentioned ATF agents had arrived on the scene.

When Chin heard Ezra’s name he couldn’t help himself, a gasp escaped his lips.

An “Aloha moloi`eheme,” said in a Southern drawl floated over the air. Ezra scooted between Steve and Danny and crouched to reassure his friend that he and the others would get him out of this atrocious dilemma.

Chris shook both Kono and Danny’s hands while he patted Steve on the back during a short hug and offered their services to aid in whatever way possible. Larabee stood back and Buck stepped up to Steve.

Kono stared in awe and Danny stared incredulously as Buck Wilmington wrapped Steve up in a big bear hug and asked, “You all right, pup?” Steve minutely shivered against Buck’s collarbone. Buck tightened his hug and then loosened it when Steve looked up at him. Buck’s hands stayed upon Steve’s shoulders as he said firmly, “Old War Dog and Big Dog are here and you know we don’t leave any man behind. Working together we’ll get your man out of this mess.” Wilmington then dropped his arms back to his side.

Steve huffed out a gruff, “Thanks Buck.”

Kono uttered a silent, “Wow.”

Danny muttered, “Hope you’re not like Nick Taylor.” Danny didn’t realize that Chris Larabee had heard him.

Chris had known of Taylor’s betrayal through Buck and Chris rounded on Williams, hissing out, “Steve is Buck’s friend and Buck would die for him. Buck isn’t anything like Taylor.”

Danny began to argue back when Larabee added, “Though it’s good to know you’ve got Steve’s back.” Danny’s mouth formed a perfect “O” of surprise at those words until Kono elbowed him in the ribs.

Chris gave him a small smirk and turned away as he heard his team sharpshooter’s voice in his ear.

Ezra whispered to Chin about Danny’s look of surprise, about Chris’s and Buck’s nicknames when the two had been in the navy and what they all did now for the ATF.


	3. Chapter 3

Hana mana Chapter 3

 

Ezra’s own ear piece came to life once again as J.D. asked him another question. Ezra glanced at the readout on the display of the collar and relayed the findings to the computer expert of the ATF team. The southerner had already given a thorough description of the device, its appearance, display readout, its buttons on the side of the display and another set of buttons on the edge of the collar.

J.D. Dunne had quickly deduced that the device could be deactivated by maxing out the 24 hour clock which the device used. The problem was there was also an embedded six numerical digit in the collar which had to be maxed out as well in order to completely diffuse the explosive. And only Victor Hesse knew the numeric code. J.D. Dunne’s fingers flew over the numeric pad of his laptop. “Ezra, how many numbers on the bottom of the timer have turned from red to blue?” J.D. asked his teammate.

Ezra responded that two of the six numbers had turned blue.

J.D. bit back a sigh and asked for Buck.

Ezra called over to Buck who keyed his ear piece and heard what J.D. wanted him to do.

“Well do, kid.” Buck said as he squatted down to Chin’s level. He said something softly to Chin and Chin blinked at him once in answer. The ATF agent then reached out toward the collar.

Danny was about to protest when Steve spoke up, “Buck we’re waiting on the bomb squad.”

Chris who had finished talking to his sharpshooter answered, “Buck is the federal bomb squad, Steve.”

Steve, Danny and Kono all let out a shaky laugh at that revelation.

Chris motioned to Steve and the two men drew to one side of the others. Larabee quickly told Steve the intel which Vin Tanner had told him.

Steve’s face grew stonier and stonier at Chris’s words. He pivoted around so fast he almost knocked Larabee over and said, “Danny go get Grace out of school and I’ll call the Governor for the location of the nearest unoccupied safe house.”

Danny’s face paled upon hearing Steve’s words.

As Steve fished the car keys out of his pocket to give them over to Danny, Ezra interjected, “The safe houses might be compromised; may I suggest an alternate location? Agent Williams and his daughter are welcome to stay at the house we are lodged at while here in Oahu. It is certainly large enough to accommodate us all. I can take first watch, Chris.” The undercover agent had risen to his feet and moved to stand nearer to Steve and Danny as he spoke.

Chris indicated that it was a good plan and both ATF agents turned to see what McGarrett and Williams thought.

Standish’s words had completely leeched all the color out of Danny’s face.

Chris whispered to Steve, “Ezra is good with kids, he’s a damn fine shot and I trust him.”

Steve’s gaze locked with Danny’s. He was silently asking his partner how he wanted to handle it.

Danny overheard Larabee’s whisper and waved Ezra down the street and he ran back to the car.

Ezra ran right behind him.

Steve watched them go and then ordered Kono to head back to HQ and meet up with Chris’s men, Sanchez and Tanner.

Suddenly, Steve’s cell phone rang.

“Hello Steve,” Victor Hesse asked.

Steve took a deep breath and replied, “What do you want Hesse?”

*"The last time we spoke I killed your father. Now I'm going to kill someone who serves under you." Victor Hesse said.

Steve responded with, “I will find you,” before Hesse hung up on him.* After the call ended, Steve gripped the phone so hard he was in danger of shattering the phone to pieces.

“Not long enough to trace,” Chris said knowledgeably but if they could pinpoint the GPS of the phone which Hesse used, they’d have his location. Knowing J.D. was busy with Buck, Chris called Nathan while Steve contacted Kono.

“Coming to HQ with me?” Steve asked Chris once he was through talking with Kono.

“Yes, as soon as Nathan comes in with the info I asked for. He’s coming now.” Chris inclined his head at the tall, Afro-American man striding in their direction.

Nathan stopped in front of his team leader and Steve. He said hello to Steve as he took Chris’s cell phone out of Chris’s hand, punched the keypad and the GPS indicator lit up Chris’s phone screen.

“You have to learn how to work your new phone, Chris” The EMT scolded.

Steve paid no heed to Jackson’s words and snatched up Chris’s phone, sending the GPS location to his own cell phone and to HQ.

Nathan patted Chris on the shoulder and stepped over to Buck and Chin.

Chris forestalled Steve’s question. “Nathan’s Buck’s backup at this rodeo. I’m yours.” The blond’s hazel eyes glanced over to his men and he addressed them. “Once this is done and we’re all home again. I’ll get the first couple rounds at the Saloon.”

Nathan nodded and Buck grunted.

Steve and Chris departed for Chris’s truck.

Within minutes, with Chris’s driving and with Steve’s shortcuts, Steve and Chris had arrived at Hawaii Five 0’s headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hana mana Chapter 4

 

The Psycho theme song blaring from Danny’s cell phone surprised Ezra.

Danny just sighed, took one hand off the steering wheel and answered it.  
“Hello Rachel. Grace is fine. There’s been an incident…I need to… Wait! Why is everything my fault?”

By the choice of ring tone selected for the ex-wife and by listening to his side of the conversation Agent Williams was having, Danny’s passenger, Ezra Standish quickly understood the relationship between agent Williams and the agent’s ex-wife. Making a “may I?” motion with his hands, Ezra Standish interrupted Danny’ cell phone conversation. Then Ezra with his most charming and apologetic manner cajoled and convinced Rachel into letting Grace stay at the safe house until the ATF gave the all clear. After all, Rachel wouldn’t want her daughter caught up in an ATF raid of the building next to the young lady’s school would she? Ezra wasn’t lying. There was a raid planned to catch some gun runners operating near the elementary school.

When Ezra had finally hung up, Danny said, “I am so taking you to my next visitation hearing.”

A shark-like grin was Ezra’s reply as was, “Is this the institution of education which your daughter attends? And he gestured to the school looming off to the side of the car.

Danny refocused and parked the car before affirming that it was and then be bounded out of the car to get Grace while Ezra waited in the car.

Within moments of meeting the child, Ezra instantly knew she was a very bright and precocious young lady. The Southerner tipped an imaginary hat and gave her a gold-tooth smile in greeting. He also admired her “Hello Kitty” laptop.

Grace was enthralled with the man’s voice and she giggled as he tipped an imaginary hat at her. When he commented on her laptop, she immediately began to chatter away about Hello Kitty and computers which led to talk about computer games, kittens, family, swimming, surfing, snow, New Jersey and pizza.

Danny shook his head fondly and drove until he reached the “safe house” which was only located a couple of streets away from where Grace now lived with Rachel.

Danny stared at the mansion in disbelief and then gazed back at Ezra who gave him the code to enter the driveway to the house. Just as Danny opened his mouth to blurt out a question, Grace beat him to it.

“You have a step Stan too?”

From their conversation, Ezra had learned who step Stan was, so he simply replied that yes he did but he worked far away from his mother and her husband.

After the trio got of the car and were walking up the walk way to the front door, Grace began to pepper Ezra with questions about his work and the work his team did.

Ezra keyed and decoded the security system at the entrance and swung open the door before he patiently answered Grace’s questions.

A half an hour later found the three of them sitting around the kitchen island and sipping coffee which in Grace’s case was actually apple juice.

Grace smacked her lips in appreciation as she finished the juice. Then she carefully studied both men seated opposite her, glared and said, “All right, Danno, Mr. Ezra what is really going on here? Is there really going to be a raid near the school? If so, why couldn’t I just go back to step Stan’s house?”

A gob smacked Danny stared at his daughter while Ezra fought off a grin because they weren’t fooling this girl at all and she had a miniature Larabee glare trained on them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ezra took note of Danny’s expression and began to explain that yes there was going to be a raid near the school and the reason she couldn’t return to step Stan’s house was that there were two dangerous men on the island right now and that everyone was safer at the safe houses.

Grace rose and circled around to stand next to Danny. She tilted her head up and with worried eyes on Danny, she quietly murmured, “Daddy is what Mr. Ezra says true?”

Danny picked up his daughter and settled her into his lap, hugging her tightly. He told her that yes it was true but not to worry because he, Steve, Chin and Kono watching out for each other.

Grace bit her lip thoughtfully and then nodded and verbally agreed with him. She pushed herself off his lap and whirled to stand in front of Danny, hands on hips. “What are you still doing here then, Danno? You should be out there with Mr. Steve, Mr. Chin and Miss Kono catching the bad guys. Go catch them. Mr. Ezra will stay with me.” “Right Mr. Ezra?”

Ezra stifled the laughter welling up in his throat. Grace was a cross between Mr. Larabee and Judge Travis. He responded to Grace’s question which had been addressed to him. “Yes of course I will stay with you as will the three estate security guards on duty right now. I also believe I can call in a SWAT team if needed.”

Danny gave him a glance but immediately returned it to his daughter when she tugged on his arm trying to get him to stand up.

“So I’m safe. But the others need you. You gotta go.” Grace implored her father.

Danny stood, dropped a kiss on Grace’s head and said, “I love you, monkey.” He nodded to Ezra on his way out to HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

Hana mana Chapter 5

 

Steve and Chris walked into the H5-0’s offices and Steve was surprised to see Danny there.

Danny recounted that his daughter had ordered him to return to work.

“Danno go and catch the bad guys.” She had said. So that was what he was doing. And Grace was being well protected by Standish, a trio of private bodyguards who were a part of the ‘safehouse’ security staff and a SWAT team if necessary.

Danny finished making air quotes with his hands when he stopped talking.

Steve and Chris were changing and shrugging into new vests and strapping on the gear they would need while they listened.

Danny and Vin were already kitted out and ready to go.

Josiah, J. D. and Kono would stay behind at HQ. They had a bead on Wo Fat and they didn’t want to lose it.

Kamekona was checking on Wo Fat’s location. The big Hawaiian who had contacts all over the island would get back to them as soon as he could confirm or deny it.

Steve and Danny tore out of the office followed by Chris and Vin.

 

*******  
Back on Launla Street, the fifth number of the six number digit had just turned blue. Nathan noted it and told J.D. over the ear piece.

Chin closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again. He heard eight long clicks and three, short clicks and felt the hidden clasp at the back of the collar slide open another inch.

Buck Wilmington had asked his permission to attempt the tricky maneuver of trying to remove the explosive collar manually while attempting to shut the collar off electronically. From what Chin now understood the explosive device could be rotated back and forth an infinite number of times but whatever the device was attached to could not be moved because if the attached object or in this case, if he moved, the explosive would detonate immediately, timer or no timer.

The collar could be removed manually by unlocking a hidden clasp located underneath the back of the collar. The clasp had a set of five grooves that clicked into place in order to open.

Buck had to find the right combination of the correct number of clicks on the grooves and whether the clicks were long or short. Buck knelt on his knees and peered down at the collar. The mustached man thought to himself only two more grooves to go.

Chin had also agreed it was alright for Buck to chat while he was talking. Chin thought Buck could give Danny competition at being the most talkative person he knew. But Chin did learn a lot about his friend Ezra and the other ATF agents. Chin had to promise both Buck and Nathan that he would tell them about some of Ezra’s adventures on the island once they were all out free and clear of this pickle as Buck put it.

A worried, “What?” fell from Buck’s lips as he heard Nathan say, “I got it J.D. You all be careful. Or I’ll sic Buck, Nettie and Casey on you when we get home.”

Nathan explained that J.D. had handed off the search for maxing out the computer numeric combination to a HPD officer because he, Josiah and Agent Kalakaua were off to a private airstrip near the airport. Wo Fat was apparently trying to leave the island via this airstrip and the three law enforcement agents hoped to catch and stop him.

Chin’s mouth tugged itself into a small smile of pride when he heard Nathan call his cousin “Agent Kalakaua.” And she was hunting with the “big boys.” Chin decided he very much liked this group of ATF agents.

Buck grumbled about J.D. while continuing to unlock the clasp and a fourth groove fell into place.

*******

The GPS indictor had been moving all over the city but had finally stopped at Makua Beach.

Steve’s palm hit the steering wheel of the SUV when he realized that was where Hesse was headed to.

Makua was a secluded beach and with the holidays so close it was most likely deserted at this time of year. And there would be very little shelter or cover for Danny, Chris and Tanner to hide behind.

Braking the SUV in the middle of the narrow road leading to the beach, Steve strode out of the vehicle as did Danny.

Larabee and Tanner exited their truck.

Steve then told them the best vantage points of Makua.

The three men agreed with Steve. Danny and Vin walked toward the rocks while Chris legged it toward the copse of trees at the edge of the beach.

Steve returned to the SUV and gave the guys another five minutes to get into position. Exactly five minutes later, he resumed driving down the road until it ended. Getting out of the SUV, Steve spotted a lone, dark-haired figure standing on the white sanded beach staring at the ocean’s waves rolling high and then crashing against some of the rocks off to one side of the beach.

The man on the beach turned and walked towards Steve stopping a few paces in front of Steve. “You found your gift then?” Victor Hesse asked.

Steve looked deceptively calm. His stance and arms relaxed. His arms were loose at his sides as he responded in the affirmative. The question, “What do you want Hesse?” fell from Steve’s lips as his eyes blazed at the man in front of him.

Victor’s voice rose in passionate anger and he said, “You killed my brother, McGarrett. For that I took your father but now I also want to take a brother in arms away from you. *This is about looking into your eyes when I kill a man who serves under you.”* Hesse raised his arm and pulled the small remote control out of his shirt pocket. He palmed it and then held it up so Steve could see it while he taunted Steve about taking Chin Ho Kelly’s life with the press of a button. One long finger flicked against the detonate button several times before actually pressing the button. At the exact moment in which Victor Hesse had activated the remote control, Steve McGarrett had lunged at him and tackled him to the sand. And the remote control went flying out of Victor Hesse’s hand to land half buried by the beach’s white sand.

Steve and Victor fought hand to hand combat which was hard fought because both men were about evenly matched in skills and moves until Steve cut Hesse off at the knees and Hesse couldn’t get up again. Steve pinned him to the sand and waited while Danny, Chris and Tanner emerged from their hiding places,

Once the three men surrounded them and had their weapons drawn on Victor, Steve hoisted Hesse up to his feet and looked over to Danny.

Danny looked back at Steve and said, “Just this once and one time only, you can say it.”

Chris and Vin exchanged puzzled glances at Danny's remark.

Steve just smiled and said, “Book’em Danno.”

Steve’s smile grew wider as Danny ranted at the criminal for threatening his daughter and threatening his teammate while Danny arrested Hesse and then frog marched him to the SUV.


	6. Chapter 6

Hana mana Chapter 6

 

The smile fell off of Steve’s face when he thought of Chin. Steve whipped out his cell phone and dialed, hoping and praying that Chin would answer the phone.

*******

On Launla Street Chin Ho Kelly breathed a sigh of relief as Nathan Jackson helped him to his feet. He stood shakily next to the EMT and watched Buck Wilmington carefully place the deactivated explosive collar in a special container which one of his teammates had constructed for him. Wilmington wanted the boys back in Denver to have a look at it.

Between Buck, J.D. Nathan and the HPD officer back at HQ they had all managed in one way or another to diffuse the bomb electronically and manually. Chin Ho Kelly would be forever grateful to these men,

The ringing of his cell phone startled Chin and he teetered against Nathan’s shoulder.

Nathan steadied him with one hand while the other hand pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. He glanced over at Chin who nodded yes. Nathan then thumbed the answer button when he saw it was Steve’s face on the caller id.

“I’m alright Steve. The explosive collar has been deactivated and removed from my neck.” Chin said without hesitation.

Steve huffed out a silent “thank you” to the heavens and replied, “Go get checked out at the hospital and we’ll meet you there as soon as Hesse’s paperwork is processed.”

“You caught him?” Chin asked and a big grin lit his face when Steve told him yes.

They didn’t yet have news about Wo Fat.

Steve promised Chin he’d find out and let him know as soon as he found out anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Hana mana Chapter 7

 

Kono rounded another curve in the road and continued driving toward the private airstrip while listening to J. D. Dunne talk to his older teammate Josiah Sanchez. She had thought Danny could talk but J.D. could outtalk even Danny. Dunne was smart though, she had seen that for her self at the office when he was sorting through the encryption code needed to free her cousin and he traded good ideas back and forth with his teammates strategizing on how best to track Wo Fat.

Josiah Sanchez, his teammate was no slouch himself. He had been a Vietnam veteran, had a college degree or two in psychology and anthropology. Sanchez was also a top notch profiler. He had been the one to suggest looking into the small, private airstrip they were now heading to.

Both men had been very respectful to her as had been Agent Tanner.

She smiled as she stationed the car outside the gated entrance to the air strip. J.D. spilled out of the back, while Josiah got out more sedately. They reminded her of Steve and Danny with their height differences. J.D. would be Danny and Josiah would be Steve.  
Re-focusing her attention, the three made their way stealthily through a gap in the gate which Sanchez enlarged when he squeezed through the gap.

Deciding to stick together instead of fanning out, Kono made a silent motion to head toward the hangar on the right.

The men nodded and crept forward, their weapons drawn and ready. At the wide open entrance, Josiah held up a hand for them to stop.  
A moment later, the big man swung his non-gun arm out and flattened a man waiting to ambush them.

“Nice punch, ‘Siah,” J.D. whispered as he stepped over the prone man.

Josiah flashed a big grin and they moved through the hangar and reached the other entrance or exit which also was wide open.

Catching a glint of metal off to her left, Kono whirled around and fired off a shot.

A pained grunt could be heard coming from a cluster of crates stacked a few yards out between the hangar and the runway.

The three law enforcement officers cautiously approached the crates and found a man cradling a bloodied arm to his side. His gun laying a bit in front of him.

Kono kicked the gun away from the shooter’s body and the gun clattered across the asphalt to land several feet away from them.

Josiah easily hauled the wounded man to his feet and graciously asked Kono if she’d like the honor of cuffing the shooter.

She gave Josiah a big smile and fished out her handcuffs. Kono had just finished reading the man his Miranda rights when J.D. suddenly began to shout, “No! No! No!”

He was watching a small Cessna airplane take off from the air strip, the passenger side window showed a clearly visible Wo Fat.

 

J.D. and Josiah both fired their weapons but their shots missed the plane. The two ATF agents’ shoulders slumped as the plane became a speck in the distance. Then they recalled that they had captured one of Wo Fat’s men and vowed to get information out of him one way or another. With their prisoner in tow, they headed back to HQ.

Kono’s phone vibrated. Tears of joy and a wide grin creased her face when Steve told her that Chin was free and that Steve and the others had caught Hesse. She passed on her news about capturing one of Wo Fat’s men but reported that Wo Fat had escaped.

*******

Several days later at the mansion of Ezra’s “step Stan” as Grace called him, two elite law enforcement teams plus Grace and Kamekona came together to celebrate a “Hana mana.”

 

The End.


End file.
